morty's watery peril
by julius1040
Summary: this is an aladdin drowning scene refrence


it was night morty was in his room doing homework his grandpa was out drunk somewhere his parents were at a dinner trip and his sister was at a friends party and morty was homealone morty got tired so he got out of his desk and wen't to bed he laid on his back he looked at the ceiling the boy thought about going to adventures with rick everyday morty smiled as he thought that everything was back to normal his family were happy and he go to any adventure he wants "finally everything is as it should be" morty thought happily as he laid on his bed as was about to fall asleep out of nowhere black hands grabbed his shirt the boy was startled as they picked him up morty landed on his feet morty struggled between his attackers sharp grip as he looked to see who they were it was brad and his gang of friends as they pined morty's arms behind his back what! "brad what are yoaah! morty yelled out as he was thrown on the bed he landed on his chest the boy tried to regain his strength the bullies pushed him down the teen tried scream for help "rick!!! help memphh! but a white otm cloth was placed in his mouth "shut your mouth! you little twat! the other bully yelled out morty tried to reach out for something but his right arm placed behined his back "were going to have fun with this one tie him up guys" brad said as he is still trying to tie the gag in morty's mouth morty was thrashing his body as he looked around with fear and terror around his eyes as he felt a rope tied roughly around morty's wrist to his back morty grunted in pain now he was frustrated as he thrash his body around wildly brad was struggling to tie the gag "ha this fool is a fiesty one isn't he help me hold him down guys will yah brad said as another teen pushed morty body down, morty was eyes were rage of fury as he kept on struggling and kicking. grummmhhgph!! morty yelled through his gag hey! grab his legs will yah mate the another boy said as the third teen went to morty's kicking legs slightly dodgeing them as he grabbed both of the boys ankles pining them down morty tried his best to kick the teen that was holding his ankles down morty grunted as he felt his gag been tied to the back of his head tightly mmmmmph morty groand through his gag as brad is finished tieing his gag he pushed morty's head down. the third teen was busy pining morty's ankles down he went for his pocket grabed some rope tightly tied morty's ankles together fully secured as he continued to pin his ankles down now the bullies pushed the boy down to his chest now laid there all tied up and gagged otm style as the teens pin his chest as he tried to struggle ine last time before he droped his head down in defeat as thought what will they do to him. as heard his door opened he heard footsteps walking towards the tied boy morty thought he was going to be saved thinking that this was a sick joke that these jerks had planned for him as the figure placed a cane down morty looked up with pleading eyes to see who this guy is it was mr needful from the pawn shop his sisters boss the man looked down at bound and gagged teen well well well what have we here. the man said wickedly get this brat up! he ordered the teens as they pulled the frightened boy up to his knees morty looked at the man with fearful eyes mr needful grabbed the boy's chin as he looked dead in the eye "your grandfather and i had a bad history me and him i have been planning my revenge to destroy rick sanchez he had humliated me for the last time, he said angerly as he leand closer morty's eyes 'you might be thinking why is this happening to me? then. well hehehe.. the man chuckled you see the only to destroy rick's life is to take away the only person he ever loved and cared about.. and that is why your hear mr smith morty eyes widened in fear as he tried to break free the man grined evily as he walked away but stop for a moment and turn head his head around and said "make sure he's never found" morty raised his eyebrow in confusion make sure he's never what did he mean by that oh no.. Are they gonna kill me! **whack!** but a club whacked the back of his head morty felt dizzy eveything was fading into black

* * *

morty groand in pain as his head from earliar hurt he got his head up as he realize he was inside of a trunk morty looked around for a way out as a the car stopped as heard three doors opened and closed as he heard footsteps coming towerds the trunk the door opened as brad and his gang as they were looking the helpless boy they smirked oooh look how helpless he is brad the other boy said with a mocking tone i know ha. brad said grining hurry get him up before someone notices us the third teen said as they grabbed morty by his two picked him up by the arms the two bullies gripped the boy's arms as they followed brad morty looked around to see where he was he realized there where walking to a clif that leads down to the ocean mmmhhghh!! morty scream through his gag as he realized they were going get rid of him like an animal! morty struggled aganist his captors stopped as they pushed him down to the ground morty yelp in pain as he heard something he looked behined him they tied a rock to his ankles as they picked him up by the both arms now they were at the edge of a clif as brad walked behind the shaking teen "have a nice swim loser! brad yelled as he kicked morty's back morty scream as he fell to the ocean below the bullies laughed evily as they walked away from the scene as they got the job done meanwhile morty was falling with the tied stone around his ankles as **splash**!! morty was now underwater his clothes were wet and his gag soaked as he sink in the abyses below morty struggled between his bindings as he looked up moon light as fear was around his eyes "grandpa rick help me" the boy begged through his mind as he landed sand. **Boom** the teen was now in the bottom of the ocean now. the rock buried itself beneath the sand morty looked around fearfuly as he looked to see a knife floating down to the as it landed on the sand the knife must fell out of brad's pocket morty was feeling the thought of hope crossed through his mind as he tried swam towards the knife he felt being pulled back he looked behined his shoulder he saw that that rock buried beneath the sand morty grunted in frustration as he looked to the knife he thrash to get to the knife as he pushed towards the item he'd haven't even noticed the rock was being pulled out of the sand morty was running out of time his lungs were on fire as black spots were blocking his vision with one final push he mmghh! the rock rolled down "no.. why is it ending like this. morty thought through his head as his vision was starting to to fade into black morty was falling unconcious he looked up at the shining reflection of the moon one last time as his eyes rolled back to his head as his body fell softly on the sand as the boy was now unconcious

morty? morty! the boy moaned as he felt a hand shake him. uhh.. a wha... morty groand as he coghed out water he looked to see who the person was it was rick oh thank god your alright you ok buddy rick said rick? morty moaned out yes morty it's me i've heard you were in a tight situation so i came to save you. rick said morty smiled as whenr hug his grandfather catching the old man off guard thanks rick for saving my life eick smiled your welcome buddy he said as he hugged him back let's go home ok he said morty smiled ok morty said as they walked back home morty almost died that night but luckly his grandfather came to save his life his parents wondered why there son was all wet but that didn't matter what important thing is he is still alive.


End file.
